Divine Justice
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Ike and the others are still recovering from ending their war against Ashnard. It would seem that nothing is ever easy as knights loyal to Ashunera herself arrize to "arrest" Ike and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. I would appreciate suggestions for pairings from the options at the end of chapter one.


I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. Takes place just after Path of Radiance before Ike leaves.

* * *

Ambush

Ike stood with his sword held at his side ready but inviting. Mia stood across the field from him sword held horizontally level with her chest pointing toward Ike. Mia charged forward swinging at Ike's neck and Ike easily blocked the slash then spun shoving her away and grinning.

"You're holding back," Ike said.

"I'm trying," Mia said readying herself again.

Ever since they had defeated the Black Knight Mia had found herself unable to attack Ike with all of her strength. He had adjusted so that he didn't kill her but she knew that at the same time he was still trying to get her to try as hard as she could again. He had always enjoyed fighting with her, as long as he didn't hurt her.

Ike charged holding his sword at his side and Mia ducked under his swing swinging at his waist but he leapt over her blade landing on his feet and placing his sword at her throat.

"Try harder," Ike said. "You're better than this."

Mia spun swinging at Ike's throat again but faster than before. He blocked it and smiled shoving her away and following up with a slash at her thigh. She blocked it and shoved him back then jumped into the air kicking him back then landing on her feet and dropping to the ground. She spun and tripped him then flipped onto his torso pinning his arms down and placing her blade at his throat.

"Much better," Ike said then glanced down.

Mia did too and saw that he had a dagger pressed against her stomach barely hard enough for her to feel but hard enough to prove that it was a tie.

"You would have a knife," Mia said.

Ike smiled and Mia climbed off of him picking up her sword and helping Ike up.

"That was much better," Ike said dusting himself off. "But you're still holding back."

"I'm trying," Mia said. "I don't know why I can't try my hardest to kill you. That sounds pretty bad doesn't it?"

Ike smiled and opened his mouth to speak when an explosion went off in the direction of the city. They both sprinted in that direction and within seconds they could see fire all over the city and soldiers fighting around it. Their own forces were battling an army of soldiers all wearing white armor with white capes, white shields, and swords that looked like Ragnell.

"Who are they?" Ike asked.

"No idea," Mia said. "Come on. Let's go help our soldiers."

They ran down to the battle but instead of fighting right away, they snuck past into the city so that Ike could get Ragnell and they could try to evacuate survivors. They reached Ike's room in the inn within minutes and found an enemy soldier waiting with Ragnell across his lap.

"Beautiful sword," the soldier said. "Shame you don't know it's history."

"I know enough," Ike said.

The soldier tossed him Ragnell then stood drawing his own sword and charging. Ike blocked the sword with Ragnell then swung at the soldier with his own sword which snapped against the soldiers armor. Ike leapt back away from a slash then switched Ragnell to his good hand. The soldier sprinted forward and Ike knocked the blade away then beheaded the soldier smirking.

"Weak," Ike said. "Mia, take his sword."

Mia did as instructed and put her own away then they went back out to the city to find soldiers beginning to slip through the gate. Ike ran to fight them telling Mia to evacuate the citizens that had begun to scream deeper in the city but Mia stayed by his side.

"I said go!" Ike said blocking a slash.

"Absolutely not," Mia said killing two soldiers in one swing. "I'm not letting you fight them alone. You'll die."

"GO!" Ike said.

Mia jumped back from a slash then grabbed Ike and pulled him out of the way of a slash and they began to retreat. Their soldiers had figured the enemies armor out and had stolen swords and shields so that they could stand a chance but there were too few to stop the enemy now. They began to retreat and Ike and Mia did the same. They ran deeper into the city barricading themselves into the stronghold in the center. Then they led the civilians that had managed to make it there to the tunnel out of the city, concealing the path behind them.

"How long until they find the path?" Mia asked.

"Not long," Ike said. "Let's go."

They ran along the tunnel with the civilians and soon were outside again. The mercenaries that managed to get away from the battle met them at the exit of the tunnel thirteen miles east of the city. Once everyone was out, Ike and Mia collapsed the tunnel behind them and Ike sat against a tree looking at the last of the mercenaries. Half of his group was gone, having fallen in battle. Somehow, all of the women were alive and so was Soren.

"Is this it?" Ike asked.

"Some of us split off after escaping to draw the soldiers away," Soren said. "They'll meet back up with us in a couple days."

Ike nodded and sighed in relief. Even if some had died more had survived. As for the other mercenaries, about a tenth of them had escaped and the rest were obliterated.

"We need to move," Ike said. "We'll head east. We need to find out who those soldiers were and where they got blessed armor and swords."

"Agreed," Mia said.

Despite needing to move, Ike just sat there staring at the ground. Mia, knowing they needed to move now, walked over and pulled him to his feet. He began walking and she walked at his side glancing at him every couple seconds. His face had no emotion and his eyes were staring blankly ahead. Mia looked forward again to see a platoon of the soldiers riding toward them on horseback.

"IKE!" Mia screamed. "IKE THEY'RE COMING!"

Ike looked at her barely registering that she was there then forward. Some part of him understood what was happening because when one soldier fired an arrow at Mia, Ike stepped in the way blocking it with himself before he shoved her sideways and ran after her. The others all followed suit and soon the soldiers were in an intercept trajectory rather than heading straight for them.

"What do we do Ike?" Mia asked.

"Hide in there," Ike said pointing to an abandoned ruin.

They all ran in and the platoon surrounded the ruin.

"Come out!" the commander said. "NOW!"

Ike pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and glared at the door.

"Titania, keep everyone safe," Ike said. "Mia, you help her."

"I'm helping you," Mia said.

Ike sighed and grinned looking around.

"We'll be back," Ike said. "If not, Titania's in charge."

Titania nodded and Ike walked out the door and drew Ragnell with Mia beside him.

"You ready for this?" Ike asked.

"Absolutely," Mia said.

She drew her new sword as they stepped outside and the soldiers all leveled bows at them.

"Wait," the commander said eying Ragnell. "Is that Ragnell?"

"It is," Ike said.

"You're Ike of the Greil Mercenaries?" the commander asked.

"I am," Ike said.

"Then you are under arrest for crimes against Her Grace Ashunera," the commander said.

"Excuse me?" Ike asked.

"Will you come quietly or should we kill her first?" the commander asked.

"What happens if I do?" Ike asked.

"We take your accomplices as prisoners and they become our slaves," the commander said. "But they survive."

"Which kind of slave?" Ike asked suspecting the answer.

"The males do all the manual labor and the women tend to our every desire," the commander said.

"Then I guess I'm not going to let you have them," Ike said. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, your soldiers leave. If you win, you get them as prisoners and I get punished for whatever it is you think I did."

"As a Paladin, I accept your challenge," the commander said.

"Paladin?" Ike asked.

"We are knights that speak with the divine authority of Ashunera," the commander said. "I am Mikael."

"Nice to meet you," Ike said. "Shall we begin?"

"Shields?" Mikael asked.

"No," Ike said.

Mikael tossed his away and removed his cuirass then charged. Ike met his charge and blocked a slash then spun slashing Mikael's back. Mikael spun slashing Ike's arm then kicked him away. Ike stood and sprinted at Mikael. Mikael leapt over Ike's sword then landed in time for Ike to remove his shield arm. Mikael kicked him again sending him stumbling back then stabbed him through the stomach.

"Not bad," Mikael said. "But you've lost."

Ike stumbled back taking Mikael's sword with him then collapsed. Mikael walked to the mouth of the ruin, Mia stumbling backward from him in shock from seeing Ike be killed.

"Welcome," Mikael said. "Now, you are all my prisoners. Be grateful that Ike gave his-"

He was cut off when Ragnell sprouted from his throat.

"You're annoying," Ike said blood running out of the corners of his mouth. "And I'm not dead...you asshole."

Both of them collapsed and Rhys rushed forward to heal Ike. When he did, an arrow struck him in the chest as the other Paladins charged.

"Enough," Ike croaked just loud enough to be heard. "I won fairly. Honor Mikael and leave us alone. At least for now."

The Paladins all looked at each other then turned and left. Mist ran forward and healed Ike then turned to Rhys but he shook his head.

"Don't," Rhys said. "It's too late."

Mist nodded understanding that he was right and Rhys coughed before looking around.

"Ike, you have to keep them safe," Rhys said.

Ike nodded and Rhys did as well before coughing up blood. He leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes and sighing.

"We need to move," Mia said after a while.

Ike nodded and stood.

"We need to keep moving," Ike said. "We'll head to Begnion and seek shelter there. After we meet back up with the other survivors, we'll head after the Paladins and find out why they attacked us."

The others all stood and began moving out and Ike waited to walk at the back. Mia and Mist both waited with him then they began walking.

"I can't believe Rhys is dead," Mist said.

"Me neither," Mia said. "I'm sorry. I know he was a friend of yours."

"Yours too," Mist said.

"I'm glad you're okay though," Mia said looking at Ike who was still a bit distant.

"Me too," Mist said.

"Thanks," Ike said. "Why me?"

"Because you're my brother," Mist said.

"No," Ike said. "Why were ther after me? And what did he mean I don't know Ragnell's history?"

"I don't know," Mist said.

"What's so special about the sword?" Mia asked.

"It was blessed by the goddess," Mist said.

"So is this one," Mia said holding her sword up.

"Maybe Ragnell was used to do something important," Mist said.

"Maybe it can kill the goddess herself," Ike said jokingly.

"You're horrible," Mia said.

"That must be why you can't try to kill me," Ike said grinning.

"I...I don't...I never..." She trailed off looking away.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," Ike said. "Don't worry. As long as you don't hold back against anyone else, we'll be fine."

Mia nodded and they walked on in silence. After a few hours, the sun began to set so they all stopped and set up camp. Compared to normal, it was a small camp but there were still at least a hundred tents. By the time they were done, the rest of the soldiers got there. The Greil Mercenaries had almost all survived but Shinon had been killed.

"At least most of us are alive," Ike said.

Mia nodded and then looked around. There was a large circle in the middle when they could spar without tents being in the way but after everything that had happened, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm going to go to bed," Mia said.

"Good night," Ike said.

Mia walked to her tent and was about to lay down when someone screamed. She ran toward it and saw that the platoon of Paladins had returned and one of them was holding Titania by her braid with a blade at her throat.

"Bring Ike or I slit her throat," the Paladin said angrily.

"I'm here," Ike said stepping out from behind a tent with Ragnell.

The other Greil Mercenaries arrived with blessed swords and the Paladins all glared at Ike.

"You're under arrest," the Paladin said. "Come quietly or I kill her.

"Do it," Ike said. "There goes your leverage and ability to threaten."

Ike began walking forwarding the Paladins all looked to their new commander. He looked around then raised his sword to kill Titania. The moment he did, Titania dove forward away from him and Ike threw Ragnell. It spun through the air and cut him and several others in half before imbedding itself in a tree. The remaining Paladins charged at the Greil Mercenaries just as Titania got back to them taking a blessed sword from Mist.

"Mia," Ike said. "I need to get to Ragnell. Think you can get me there?"

"Absolutely," Mia said.

The Mercenaries charged and began carving their way through the soldiers. Ike took a sword from one Mia killed and began covering her while they made their way to Ragnell. When they got there, Ike pulled it out and turned around in time to see the Paladins all catch on of the others. Before any one could be executed, Ike and Mia returned to the fray and began killing soldiers. Their prisoners got free and began killing soldiers as well and within seconds they were all fighting again. After a couple more seconds, the remaining Paladins all retreated and Ike sighed in relief.

"Think we can sleep safely now?" Ike asked.

"Doubt it," Mia said. "I'm gonna try though."

"Me too," Titania said. "Thank you for the rescue."

Ike nodded and walked to his own tent. If the Paladins returned again, they would be slaughtered. For now, he was going to sleep. After that, the Greil Mercenaries would be leaving alone and the others would head to Begnion. Ike reached his tent, collapsing on his bed and closing his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep. The others had similar luck falling asleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. First Fire Emblem fanfic so try to be nice. I would like suggestions about who he should be with. The options are as follows:

Mia

Titania

Michaiah

Astrid

I don't really know the others well enough to use. You can write in one if you want to though.


End file.
